6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Nikki Wong
Nikki Wong is one of the series' main cast members, a rebellious teenager with sarcastic wit. Her relationship with Jonesy Garcia is central to the ongoing plot surrounding their characters. She is voiced by Stacey Depass. Biography Already a part of her circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," Nikki is introduced in 6teen as its human reality-check, a device to point out the falsehoods inherent in authority. She initially had trouble accepting Caitlin Cooke into their ranks, as she had known Jen Masterson, Jude Lizowski, Wyatt Williams, and Jonesy Garcia since kindergarten, though the two eventually found some common ground. Nikki shares a love-hate relationship with Jonesy. Following their almost first kiss in "Clonesy," they date for approximately three months during the second season until a series of events pushes Nikki to believe that, should they continue seeing each other, they will end up losing their friendship forever. As a result, she convinces Jonesy to break up. Jonesy falls back into his old womanizing habits, however, while Nikki falls into a cycle of resentment and guilt. Ultimately, both admit their feelings for one another in "Snow Job," and commit to a serious relationship. Nikki has furthermore dated Hunter, a sales associate at Albatross & Finch to whom Caitlin was also enthralled, as well as Stone, a worker at the Grind Me coffee shop, who resembled herself in terms of personality. Nikki is employed in the Galleria Shopping Mall at the Khaki Barn, a clothing retail chain parody of GAP, along with co-workers Chrissy, Kirsten, and Kristen, who she refers to as "The Clones" and the Khaki Barn as the "Crappy Barn" and Tacky Barn". She intends to save enough money to go traveling around the world. Nikki was temporarily fired once for revealing Chrissy's secret life as a member of the Jedi Knight Club–replaced by a more conformist girl, Ashley–and forced to work at the Stereo Shack electronics store with a Star Wars geek named Darth.6teen. "Welcome to the Darth Side". December 27, 2005. In addition, she quit her job after being harassed by the Clones under suspicion of shoplifting, but returned when Chrissy offered her extended breaks and the opportunity to choose her own shifts.6teen. "The Wedding Destroyers". February 5, 2006. Personality Nikki can be grumpy, sarcastic, and cynical. She is usually the most sensible among her friends, and is highly individualistic, which puts her at odds with the Khaki Barn's rules and regulations, as the store's philosophy states that individualism is overrated. Often, she will skip out on her duties at work and criticize others for their lack of personal style. Due to corporate brainwashing, she briefly started acting like the Clones while declared Employee of the Month, but promptly reverted to her former self with the help of her friends.6teen. "Employee of the Month". January 2, 2005. She is also very smart.6teen. "J For Genius". July 5, 2008. Nikki finds her parents embarrassing, as they wear clothes from the 1970s. Under normal circumstances, Nikki hates chocolate.6teen. "Enter the Dragon". June 5, 2005. She enjoys listening to rock music, is a fan of a band called The Mighty Weasels, and secretly adores DawgToy, a popular boy band. Category:Characters